1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protecting electrical conductor connections. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure curb and cap assembly for protecting electrical conductor connections. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a structure curb and cap assembly for protecting exterior electrical conductor connections that prevents water from penetrating the structure, yet is readily accessed for future work on such connected conductors, once the structure curb and cap assembly is installed.
2. Background Information
With the recent increase in generation of electricity using solar panels, the routing of electrical power from the panels to the electrical grid via electrical conductors is required. Because the solar panels are located in the open, often atop a roof or similar structure, providing a secure electrical conductor between the panels and the electrical grid is required. Such connections require protection from the elements, yet must be easily accessible for maintenance proposes.
Applicant has devised a curb and cap junction box assembly enclosure for such electrical conductor connections and provides protection from the elements, yet is easily accessible for maintenance proposes.